The New Kid
by FatMouseLover
Summary: When Percy transfers to Goode High, he meets Annabeth, a popular girl with top grades and a fiery attitude. They are paired up for a History assignment and they get to know each other. They begin to be friends, but will it become something more? Read to find out!


**Haha, so much for publishing in a week. I sat down and my creative juices were flowing so I wrote a little bit, and a little bit turned into a whole chapter!**

 **Don't forget: This is a no demigod AU! Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any of the characters or story plots. *cries***

 **Without further ado, I present:**

 **THE NEW KID, CHAPTER 1!**

~~~~~ Annabeth's POV ~~~~~

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was my alarm blaring in my ear, the abrasive bleeps too harsh on my ears first thing in the morning.

I groaned, flopping my hand over to my bedside table where the little black alarm sat. After a few tries, I managed to hit the off button. I slowly extracted myself out of my cocoon of blankets and flung my legs across my bed to the floor.

I got up, stumbling down the stairs and down the hall, mumbling a bleary eyed, "Good morning" to my father, who was working in his study with a half eaten plate of bacon and eggs with toast beside him. I went past the kitchen where my step-mom was making breakfast, barely having time to say "Good morning" before I felt two pairs of hands tugging at my grey flannel jammies.

I looked down to see Bobby and Matthew looking up at me with glee, "Annabeth! Come look at my robot I built out of LEGO!" Bobby practically screamed.

Matthew was NOT happy that I was looking at Bobby's first. "No, Annabeth, look at MINE!" He shrieked.

"Look at MINE!"

"No, look at MINE!"

I gently excused myself to get dressed and eat breakfast. "Guys, I'll come see both your robots after school. Don't you two need to get ready? It's time for your first day of Grade 3!" I said, wanting to defuse the situation before it got any further. They quickly ran off to get their school uniforms on and get their bag packed for the day.

I ate breakfast - 3 strips of bacon, 2 fried eggs and a piece of toast. I dashed down to my room and picked out the best outfit that was comfortable and good looking at the same time - a grey tank top with a pale floral pattern embroidered on, ripped black jeans and a pair of black runners.

I checked my watch. It was 8:15, that left half an hour for me to get to school and get my locker number and timetable. Perfect.

I shouted a hasty goodbye to my dad and my step-mom, and dashed to the garage, where my bike was. I put on my black helmet and was about to leave when a pair of arms surrounded me.

"Dad? What are you doing? I need to get to school!" I spoke quickly, but to be honest it felt nice to be hugged my him. He hadn't shown me much love these past years.

"Annabeth, I just wanted to say I am proud of you, and I want you to have a great first day of being a senior!"

Right. That.

"Thanks Dad, now if you could please let me go, I need to get to school." I shook off his arms. I could have sworn a flash of hurt was on his face, but it was gone before I could really analyse it.

I didn't know how to feel. On one hand, Dad ignored me for ages and started a new life without me, then he starts loving and wanting me to have a good day? What's that about?

I pedaled faster, channelling the anger and the sadness and the excitement of being a senior. In fact, I was so focused on seeing Thalia and finally being able to egg Malcolm's house because he was rude to me last year and my dad that I didn't watch the path.

I hit a pothole and my bike suddenly flipped on its side, tossing me onto the rough pavement. My hands had taken the brunt of the damage, and they were scraped and bleeding, but my knees were screaming too. A trickle of blood ran down my hand.

I was just finishing patching up my hands and was about to start on my knees when I heard a concerned voice, "Are you okay? That looked like quite a stack!" I looked up to see a guy. The first thing that struck me was, well, how worn out he looked. His bag had holes in it and his shoes looked like they had seen better days.

But his eyes. His EYES. HIS EYES! They were sea green, just like the colour of the oceans you see on the Hawaiian postcards and travel ads. His hair was black and messy, with the just-rolled-out-of-bed look. But something was off. His face had a bruise on it and he had bags under his eyes.

For some reason, the idea of a guy helping me out after I had so embarrassingly fallen really rubbed me the wrong way. I spat with more venom than I intended, "I don't need your help. I'm fine. Now go away and leave me be!" His face was stunned, taken aback. I wanted to reverse time, scream 'THAT WAS A MISTAKE I'M SO SORRY' and hug him.

But before I could say anything, he crossed the road, continued on, and didn't look back.

So I kept riding, pushing down the pedals and channelling the new piece of emotional baggage, all the way to school.

 **~~~~~ Chapter End! ~~~~~**

 **Whoooo, how was that? Was it good? Was it bad? TELL ME! Review or PM me your plot ideas, character ideas or anything! For anyone who wants to know, the chapter, minus the A/Ns was 850 words :)**

 **I TAKE STORY REQUESTS! PM ME OR REVIEW AND I WILL SEE WHAT I CAN DO!**

 **Also, this story is different to the original! Yes, I know! Please don't PM or review saying the original was different! FORGET THE ORIGINAL! It is not important to the development of this story and I'm not saying this rewrite will be exactly the same.**

 **On that note, have a good morning/afternoon/evening/night!**

 **FatMouseLover,**

 **Signing off!**


End file.
